


Cough it Out

by twinkwatson



Category: Game Grumps, supermega
Genre: Cuddling, Emetophobia, Food Poisoning, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Vomiting, funny supermega dialogue?, hand holding, just dudes being bros, keeping the ryatt tag alive baby!, please im starved for ryatt content so im forced to create my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkwatson/pseuds/twinkwatson
Summary: matt got food poisoning from one of his shitty weeb restaurants. ryan takes care of him?tw: descriptions of vomityes they're roommates in this im still sad they moved out :(also the front bottoms reference in the title.





	Cough it Out

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you dont like vomit, maybe dont read this? its not too bad but i dont want anyone to be uncomfortable.

Matt stumbled out of his room and rushed to the bathroom. It was dark and he was dizzy. He quickly swung the bathroom door open and hugged the edge of the toilet seat. Matt violently vomited up what little food he had eaten that day. Matt coughed and spluttered and coughed some more. He felt relieved for a few seconds before the pain in his stomach came back. It felt like it had been eating him from the inside.  
He had gotten food poisoning from some shitty sushi restaurant he went to. Matt made a mental note to never go to Little Tokyo ever again, although he knows he’d be back there soon enough, maybe a week or so. His love for Japan was too big.

Matt wiped his mouth and tried to blink back the tears he felt forming in his eyes. God, he was so fucking tired, he just wanted to sleep. But he couldn’t even lie down for 30 minutes before his stomach started hurting and he vomited again.

Matt felt like he was going to pass out. He considered just sleeping on the bathmat because he really didn’t have the strength to get up. His muscles felt weak and his bones were tired, he had a terrible headache and it throbbed anytime he moved, or thought too hard.

He suddenly became aware of the smell of vomit hitting his face. He thought about the vomit coming up through his throat and flinched. He really wished he didn’t feel so uncomfortable about vomit.  
Matt started crying. The wave of emotions, exhaustion and pain came over him all at once. He had finally reached his breaking point.

He gagged again, but all that came up was water and bile. Matt wasn’t able to keep anything down in his stomach for a while. He thought about how many pounds he was going to lose from not eating for so long. He always made jokes about how skinny he is, about how he looks like a cancer patient, how he ‘escaped from Auschwitz’ but he really was insecure about his body.  
Matt was sobbing even harder now, Jesus Christ, you’re a wreck, he thought. 

“Matt?” He heard a voice call out. It was his roommate, Ryan. Matt froze in fear, he really didn’t want Ryan to see him like this. To see him so weak, so emotional, so vulnerable. Ryan looked through the doorway, into the bathroom. He saw a figure hunched over the toilet, shaking.

“Matt? Are you okay?” Ryan asked, concerned.  
“I-” Matt tried to choke out before sobbing harder than he had ever remembered doing before.  
“Hey, hey, hey, You’re alright. It’s fine.” Ryan rushed over to his friend to try and comfort him. Ryan sat down next to Matt and held his hand, his large fingers easily curling around Matt’s dainty hand.  
It was something they started doing when the other was feeling stressed or sad.

Matt leaned forward and threw himself into Ryan’s arms, letting his long arms wrap around Ryan.  
Matt built up the strength to say something coherent.  
“My stomach- ugh, hurts so much, Ryan.” Matt’s voice cracked, and he broke down in sobs once again, breathing heavily in between tears.

“We should get rid of this,” Ryan flushed the toilet so it smelt less of vomit in this room, “Is that better?”  
Matt quickly nodded his head, before resting it back onto Ryan’s shoulder.

Ryan gently pushed Matt off of him, “I’m going to get you some water, okay?” Ryan stood up and headed into the kitchen.

Matt rested his back up against the bathtub and tried to steady his breathing. He could hear the fridge open, and Ryan grabbing a bottle of water.

Ryan came back with a bottle of water and something else in his hand. “Here, do you think you can swallow these?” Ryan handed Matt a bottle and two painkillers.

Matt shrugged but realised it was dark and Ryan probably couldn't see him.  
“We’ll find out.” Matt croaked.

Matt put the pills in his dry mouth and shakily lifted the bottle of water up to his mouth. He took a big chug of water and swallowed. 

“I think I’m oka-” Matt started to say before spitting out the water- and the painkillers- into the toilet. He coughed hard.

“Sorry,” Matt said.

“Can you stand?” Ryan asked. He knew the answer was ‘no’ but he asked anyway.

As expected, Matt shook his head.  
“I’m going to lift you up, is that okay?” Ryan said awkwardly.

Ryan lifted him up from under his arms, Matt stumbled before falling into Ryan’s arms.  
“I don’t think I can walk either.” Matt’s voice was still shaky. He was focusing too much on his splitting headache.

“Then I’m going to carry you” Ryan decided and slid his arm around Matt’s back, and another under his legs. He lifted Matt up and was now holding him bridal-style. The sudden movement made Matt’s head spin, but he didn’t have the energy to say anything. He rested one arm around Ryan’s shoulders and the other was dangling down lifelessly.

Ryan frowned. He’s picked up Matt before, he’s given him a piggyback before, but usually, it was more fun than this. Normally, Matt would exclaim ‘Put me down, Ryan!’ before giving up and enjoying the ride. This time it just seemed sad. Matt was so helpless in this moment.  
Ryan’s heart ached. He hated seeing his best friend like this. He considered not coming into the office tomorrow, instead calling in sick for Matt and staying home to take care of him.

“Can I sleep in your bed, Ryan?” Matt was embarrassed to ask, but he really didn’t want to sleep alone.

Ryan sighed. “Of course you can Matthew.” 

“Thanks, Ryan.” Matt breathed out. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

Ryan carried Matt into his own room, which was luckily just across the hall. He laid Matt down gently on his bed.

“Ouch,” Matt groaned.

“Sorry.” Ryan quickly said, feeling bad.

“Not you- my stomach.” 

Matt snuggled into the bed, instantly feeling some of the pain disappear. Matt’s body had been wildly changing in temperature, just ten minutes ago he had felt like he was going to overheat. Now he was all cold and clammy. He tried to bask in what little body heat was still there from Ryan.

Ryan left the room and came back carrying a bucket and a towel.  
He laid the towel down on the floor, next to the side of the bed where Matt was laying. He put the bucket on top of that.

“Just in case you can’t walk to the bathroom. Don’t fucking puke all over my bed though.” He warned Matt.

“I’m going to tell Arin you won’t be coming into work tomorrow.” Ryan told Matt.

“What?! No, Ryan, I have a lot of editing to do tomorrow, I can’t stay here.” Matt protested.

“I don’t need you blowing chunks all over your computer, okay?” Ryan chuckled.

“No, Ryan! I’m fine. Promise.” 

“Matt, you look like shit and you feel like shit. You’re staying home.” Ryan insisted.

“But-” Matt started to say.  
“It’s like 1 am, can we not argue right now?” Ryan sighed.

“Whatever,” Matt didn’t have the energy to continue bickering anyway. Matt pulled the blankets over him so he wouldn’t freeze to death.

“G’night Matt.” Ryan said before finally sliding under the covers.

“Night…” Matt mumbled.

They laid there for a few peaceful moments. Matt felt the aching in his bones disappearing, it’s probably because Ryan’s bed was way more comfortable than his own. Not that he had slept in it enough times to judge which mattress was better or anything.

Just when Ryan thinks Matt has finally passed out from exhaustion, Matt grabs his hand under the covers.  
“Ryan? Can we cuddle? It’s cold” He asks. Ryan knew it was never because, ‘Matt was cold’, but he never mentioned it.

“Jesus Christ, Matt I gotta wake up early in the morning.” Ryan groaned.  
“But fine.” Ryan would be lying if he said he didn’t like cuddling Matt. It was… a guilty pleasure? It wasn’t a secret, but it’s not like he was going to announce it to everyone.

Matt scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Ryan. 

Matt finally registered what Ryan had said, “Wait, why do you have to wake up early?”

“I have to go to work, dumbass.”

“What? You’re leaving me here, alone?” Matt complained.  
“What if I die?”

“Well one of us has to edit all those Game Grumps videos.” 

“Ryannn…” Matt whined.

“Matt, you’ll be fine. I’ll make you food and shit before I leave.”

“You’re gonna make me food?” Matt asked.

“Like snacks and shit. Maybe some instant noodles. Just so I don’t come home to a dead Matt on my bed.” Ryan tried to play it off as nothing, he’s just trying to look out for his friend. He wasn’t taking care of him or anything.

“Thanks, Ryan.”

“Look we’ll worry about it in the morning. Just, try to get some sleep.”

“Okay.” Matt whispered softly and snuggled into Ryan.

And unsurprisingly, that was the most amount of sleep Matt had gotten in a few days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If work started at 9, Ryan would wake up at 8, giving him enough time to ‘get ready’ (drink some coffee and put on some actual clothes, not just boxers and a tank top) and then drive to the Grumps Office.  
But today, Ryan was awake at a silky smooth 6:30 am. He told himself it was to ‘take care’ of Matt, but he wasn’t sure why he needed almost 2 extra hours to make Matt some instant noodles. Maybe just to be sure. He could vomit all over himself and then Ryan would have to clean it up.

Ryan stretched and sat up. He looked over to Matt, who- instead of cuddling Ryan- was curled up on the edge of the bed. He was hugging his stomach, knees up to his chest. He looked like he was in so much pain.

Ryan sighed. He put on some basketball shorts and headed to the kitchen. He made his cup of coffee and sipped it while scrolling through Twitter.  
He heard some shuffling from his bedroom, no doubt that it was Matt waking up. Ryan quickly downed the rest of his coffee and went in to check on Matt.

Matt was sitting on the bed, struggling to take off his sweatshirt.  
“Oh, hey Ryan. Can you help me?”

Ryan walked over to Matt, and tried to help tug Matt’s sweatshirt over his head.

“Ugh, Jesus Christ Matt, why is this so wet?”

Ryan slipped off Matt’s sweatshirt and quickly threw it over the end of the bed, not wanting to touch it for much longer.

“Dude, did you pour water over yourself or something?” Ryan laughed.

Matt looked down at his body. “Oh yeah, I guess I am pretty sweaty.”

“Ugh, I’m gonna have to wash these sheets again.”

“What’s wrong with a little ol’ ‘Matt Watson’ scent?”

Ryan giggled, and Matt looked up at him with that big, goofy beta male smile.

“Did you sleep well?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah, I did.” Matt answered, remembering falling asleep in Ryan’s arms last night. He sighed contently.

“It doesn’t look like it.” Ryan pointed out that the circles under Matt’s eyes had gotten worse.

“No, I slept well. It’s just the waking up part that sucks.” Matt joked.

“Ugh, Can you turn the fan on or something? It’s so fucking hot in here dude.” Matt complained, trying to fan himself with his hands.

“Last night you were saying it was freezing!”

“Ryan, there’s this little thing called temperatures. When it’s nighttime, it gets cold, and when it’s daytime, it-”

“Shut up,” Ryan rolled his eyes and turned the ceiling fan on anyway.

Matt may be sick, but he’s still a snarky bitch.

“I saw you fucking holding your stomach like you were dying before.” Ryan said.

“You were watching me sleep? Weirdo.” 

Ryan ignored that last comment. “It’s like you’re on your period or something.”

“Dude I got period cramps! My uterus is contracting!” Matt exclaimed.

“Gross, you didn’t need to say that!” 

“What’s wrong with talking about a man’s uterus Ryan? You uterus-phobic or something man?”

“You hungry yet?” Ryan sat down on the bed next to Matt. 

“Of course I am, but I think the real question is, will I be able to keep it down for long?”

“There’s only one way to find out. I’ll make you food.”

Ryan headed back into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of noodles. Instant noodles probably weren’t the best thing for someone who got sick from Asian food to eat, but it’d have to do. Ryan would google it later, but he does know that chicken noodle soup is good for sick people. Admittedly, it’s good for people with common colds, not food poisoning. And it's just artificial chicken flavouring in the noodles, not real chicken. He ‘prepared’ the meal and headed back into his bedroom.

“Dude- you told me to lay off the weeb food and now you’re giving me ramen?” Matt questioned.

“I don’t know how to make other food.” Ryan shrugged.

“Thanks, man. You’d make a good housewife.” Matt smirked.

“Shut the fuck up or I’m going to pour this ramen all over you.”

“Woah, someone’s feisty. Get back in the kitchen, wifey.”

“Do you want these or should I eat them myself?” Ryan turned to walk out of the room.

“Wait no! I’m starvinnggg….” Matt whined.

“God, you’re such a lil’ bitch.” Ryan shoved the cup of noodles into Matt’s hands.

“You know you love me, Ry.” Matt said with a mouthful of ramen.

Ryan froze. love? Ryan hated that word. He hated how much meaning it had. Sure, he loved Matt, he’s said it before and he’ll say it again. But he’s so scared that if something ever happens to their relationship (whatever it is) the falling out would be way worse. All the ‘i love you’s’ and ‘you’re my best friend ryan.’ would hurt so much fucking more.

He doesn’t know what he would call their relationship though. Ryan thinks back to an old podcast episode, he remembers calling them ‘best friends forever for fucking life stupid fucker.’  
He isn’t sure if it’s 100% true to just call them friends anymore. He feels like it’s… something more. Soulmates? They have almost known each other for four years, and Ryan feels like he could spend the rest of his life like this. Being roommates, messing around, hanging out, together. He couldn’t imagine his life without Matt.

Whatever, his mind can remind him to think about this later tonight, while he’s laying in bed, waiting for the sweet bliss called sleep to wash over him.

It’s fucking dumb and Ryan knows that. He was just supposed to give him ramen and go, but Matt had to open his stupid fucking mouth and now Ryan’s having an internal breakdown over their relationship.

He felt like he was standing there for ages, but in reality, the exchange probably only lasted a few seconds. Ryan standing there awkwardly, staring at Matt for far too long before choking out a forced, “Uh, pfft, you wish.” and then rushing out of his own room. 

Matt probably didn’t think about it, it was just a dumb comment.

Don’t overthink it Ryan, he was just making a stupid joke.


End file.
